GamKar Trollmegle
by wyrdwolf77
Summary: Gamzee inadverdantly reveals his feelings towards Karkat after a brief conversation about "Swag".


**GamKar 3**

**Trollmegle  
terminallyCapricious has started trolling carcinoGenetist**

**TC: **BrO, lIfE bE aLl tHe FuCk AbOuT tHeSe MoThEr FuCkInG mIrAcLeS. i SnAgGeD sOmE sWaGgInG fAyGo. HONK.

**CG: **OH MY GOD. WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT THESE GODDAMN MIRACLES AGAIN. NOT EVEN.

**TC: **BuT lIkE wHy ThE fUcK nOt? ThErE bE mIrAcLeS pOpPiNg Up AlL oVeR tHe PlAcE. HONK. HONK.

**CG: **DID YOU KNOW THAT EVERYTIME I TALK TO YOU, I LOOK FORWARD TO DYING A LITTLE MORE? BECAUSE YOU ARE SUCH A STONER PIECE OF SHIT ALL OF THE TIME, THAT I CAN'T EVEN HAVE A HALFWAY DECENT CONVER-FUCKING-SATION. SHOVE YOUR MIRACLES UP YOUR CLOWN SATOMY OF AN ASSHOLE, YOU DAY RUINING HELL OF A BEST FRIEND.

**TC: **bEsT fRiEnD? iS tHaT tHaT eMoTiOn YoU wErE tElLiNg Me AbOuT bEfOrE?

**CG: **I LIED. I ACTUALLY HATE YOU.

**TC: **bRo, YoU nEeD tO lIkE cHiLl. HONK. HONK. HONK.

**CG: ** HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO BE CHILL? IS THIS SOME OTHER STUPID REFERENCE TO SOMETHING THAT I DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT?  
**CG: **I CAN'T JUST GO AND "CHILL" WHEN I LOOK OUT MY METAPHORICALLY IMPLIED WINDOW, AND SEE THE FLAMES OF HELL BURNING SHIT INTO EVERYTHING.  
**CG: **AND NONE OF YOU EVEN APPRECIATE MY BRILLIANCE AT PUTTING ORDER BACK INTO THE ACCIDENTAL COINCIDENCE THAT OCCURRED UPON MY ECTOBIOLOGICAL ERRORS.

**TC: **bUt If YoU cAuSeD tHe PrObLeM tHeN iSn'T iT yOuR jOb To FiX iT? aNd ThEn We CoUlD aLl DrInK sOmE sWaGgInG fAyGo.

**GC: **SWAG? IS THAT SOME ACRONYM FOR HOW MUCH I WISH YOU NEVER STARTED THIS CONVERSATION? ACTUALLY, COME TO THINK OF IT, I CAN THINK OF SO MANY BETTER THINGS I WOULD RATHER BE DOING RIGHT NOW.

**TC: **sWaG iS a TeRm UsEd FoR hIp YoUtHfUl RaPpIn' PrOtEgIeS lIkE mYsElf. YoU mUsT nOt Be In ThE lOoP eNoUgH tO kNoW aBoUt ThIs ElItE wAy Of BeIng.

**GC:** NOT IN THE LOOP?  
**GC: **CLEARLY THERE IS BEEN SOME SORT OF AN ERROR. FOR I AM SO KNOTTED UP IN SUPERIORITY AND LEADERSHIP ABILITY THAT THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE CANIDATE TO TROLL-HANDLE THE SHEERLY VAST AMOUNTS OF "SWAG" THAT THIS UNIVERSE HAS SO SCARCELY GIVEN US.

**GC: **I AM SO IN THE LOOP THAT I AM UNTYING MYSELF FROM THE KNOTS OF MY OWN "SWAG" AS WE SPEAK. I AM SO COATED IN THIS "SWAG" THAT I CAN EVEN BE SAID TO HAVE BEEN "SWAGGING". DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON HOW YOUTHFUL I AM IN MY BRILLIANCE AS THE PROTEGY TO JEGUS HIMSELF.

**TC: **i DoN't ThInK yOu UnDeRsTaNd WhAt I bE sAyInG

**GC: **DON'T YOU SIT THERE IN YOUR COMPLETE KNOWLEDGE OF THIS "SWAG" AND EXPECT ME TO NOT UNDERSTAND. I SEE WHAT IS GOING ON EXACTLY. I KNOW YOUR SECRET.

**TC: **hOw DiD yOu FiNd OuT? i OnLy EvEr ToLd TaVrOs ThIs OnE tImE. BuT hE pRoMiSeD nOt To TeLl AnYoNe. EsPeCiAlLy YoU.

**GC: **WHY WOULD YOU KEEP SOMETHING FROM ME? THAT IS THE STUPIDEST MOVE YOU CAN MAKE. THAT IS LIKE AN INFINATE CHECKMATE IN CHESS. I WILL KEEP CHECKING YOUR KING UNTIL IT IS SO CHECKED OUT THAT IT HAS TO GO TO A NEW HOTEL, JUST TO REPEAT THE PROCESS.

**TC: **bEcAuSe YoU tEnD tO fLiP tHe FuCk OuT.

**GC: **WHEN HAVE I EVER FLIPPED THE FUCK OUT? BESIDES THAT ONE TIME.  
**GC: **AND THOSE OTHER SELECT FEW TIMES. ACTUALLY, JUST NEVER EVEN MIND.

**TC: **tHaT bEiNg SaId, YoU aRe TaKiNg It ReAlLy WeLl.

**GC: **OF COURSE I'M NOT, I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU THINK TAVROS HAS MORE THAN ME WHEN I AM CLEARLY SUPERIOR OVER SOME PARPHILLEGIC.

**TC: **yOu HaVe AlWaYs BeEn In My EyEs.

**GC: **THEN WHY KEEP IT THIS HUGE SECRET. I MEAN IT IS JUST SWAG, WHICH WE NOW BOTH UNDERSTAND I HAVE.

**TC: **wAiT wE aRe StIlL tAlKiNg AbOuT sWaG?

**GC: **OBVIOUSLY, WHAT DID YOU THINK WE WERE TALKING ABOUT?

**TC: **iT's JuSt ThAt I hAvE aLwAys HaD… nEvErMiNd. LeT's TaLk AbOuT sOmEtHiNg ElSe.

**GC: **ARE YOU COMING ONTO ME? ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW? I MEAN, I UNDERSTAND HOW ATTRACTIVE I MUST *OBVIOUSLY* BE TO EVERYONE, BUT YOU AND I? AS RED QUADRENT?  
**GC: **YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING WITH ME. THIS MUST BE SOME JOKE.

**TC: **i GuEsS i KnOw HoW yOu FeEl AbOuT iT tHen.

**terminallyCapricious ceased trolling carcinoGenetist**

**carcinoGenetist has started trolling terminallyCapricious**

**CG: **WAIT, I'M JUST… HESITANT.

**TG: **yOu? HeSiTaNt?

**CG: **YES. I HAD NO IDEA YOU FELT THESE KIND OF ROMANTIC IDEALS TOWARDS ME. THIS WAS COMPLETELY UNNANOUNCED AND NOT SEEN EVEN BY MY RELATIONSHIP PREDICTING EYE.

**TG: **aRe YoU tRyInG tO mAkE mE fEeL wOrSe?

**CG: **THE OPPOSITE ACTUALLY, DESPITE THE EFFECT IT SEEMS TO INEVITABLY BE HAVING UPON YOU.  
**CG: **ALRIGHT HERE IT IS, BUT IF YOU SHOW THIS TO ANYONE I WILL MERCILESSLY SLAUGHTER YOU WITH A SPORK IN THE GREEN LIGHT OF THE SUN AS YOUR CLOWN-RELATED MERCHANDISE BURNS WITH THE ROTTING SMELL OF YOUR DETERIORATING SCUM OF A SOUL. UNDERSTAND?

**TG: **yEaH. i UnDeRsTaNd ThE cOnFiDeNtIaLiTy Of ThIs FoRtHcOmInG sTaTeMeNt

**CG: **I SHARE IDENTICAL FEELINGS TOWARDS YOU, ALTHOUGH I BELIEVE THEY WERE POSSIBLY DORMANT UNTIL NOW.  
**CG: **OR PERHAPS I THOUGHT SINCE I ALREADY HAD THE MISFORTUNE AS HAVING YOU SERVE AS MY SHITTY BEST FRIEND, I COULD AT LEAST FIND A BETTER CANIDATE FOR MY RED QUADRENT.


End file.
